youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
You
addresses You.]]You are the viewer of the YouTube Poop, the best friend of I, the hero of YouTube Poop World and the main protagonist of YouTube Poop and Undertale. Who, during Hotel Mario helps Mario and Luigi at the insistence of the latter. Nobody is sure who 'You' really is, but Mario apparently does as he trusts You enough to allow You to read the Enclosed Instruction Book. You have also been referred to as "the best player ever", whatever that means. Information About You As noted above, You's very existence is a mystery even to the highest intellectuals of YouTube Poop Wiki who still remain baffled by it. Take anything below with a grain of salt. You is generally believed to be a young preteen boy named Nic to whom You's parents unwisely granted access to the internet. Any time that isn't spent at school or sleeping is wasted on video games and the iPhone. You's social life is believed to consist mostly of people on the internet You regularly discuss various topics. Unbeknownst to You, You's former haters are Frisk and Chara, later, You hit puberty with them and married them. According to Wumbo University, You may have autism. It's either that or You are just a very cranky kid. It's most likely to be both. You On This Wiki From what we have gathered, You can be found on this very wiki. You can be seen vandalizing pages, creating pointless/unhelpful categories, shitposting in the comments section, and complaining about an article's content. If You happen to be reading this, we can only ask You to GTFO. Enemies * Gru - Trying to track down the The Enclosed Instruction Book to read the Long Term Memory Retrival chapter and kill You via SUPERBLIMP. If it wasn't for the book, Gru wouldn't be public enemy no.1. But he is. * Mario - You were a SUPREME fan of Mario, but before You hated the Mario Bros, they betrayed You by giving rude speech to the Mushroom Kingdom about You's behavior. * Luigi - Same reason as Mario. * Princess Peach - You's Uncle Bowser, took You to his place to calm You down when he kidnapped Princess Peach, and threw her in lava after You's homicidal rage and betrayal speech the Mario Bros gave. * Zalgo - Currently known as Dark Nic and is You's arch-enemy. He is also the main antagonist of YouTube Poop and Undertale. * Flowey - He tricked You and Frisk so he will kill You both to break the barrier to free the monsters. * Barney the Dinosaur - You hated him when You turned eleven to twelve years. * Caillou - You are walking in the park, and then You saw some retarded 4 year old bald kid. He approached You and asked You to play his retarded games. You then realized that was one of Your enemies. You started to get REALLY pissed off, and punched him in his ugly face and told him to cry to mommy. You calmed down, and resumed whatever You were doing. * Team Umizoomi - They wanted You to join them on their stupid adventures. You picked them up and swallowed them whole without caring. * Arthur - When You were eight, some entity asked You to play with him, and that entity's name is Arthur. You played with him for a while, and then You were curious about Arthur's airplane. You touched it, then Arthur scolds You to not touch it, then punched You in the gut, causing You to hurl on him. Arthur got grounded for two weeks for punching You. * Freddy Fazbear and his friends - You used to like Five Nights At Freddy's, until FNAF World came out. Then Five Nights At Freddy's shit exploded all over the internet, and all over DeviantArt. You called Freddy Fazbear, outraged, and told him that You hate him. You went to the pizzeria with a shit-load of dynamite, nukes, matches, and other explosives. You blew up the pizzeria and left without a sound. * FNAFLover2008 - After blowing up the pizzeria, You went home, and got onto You's laptop. A new message popped up and said: "MEET ME AT YOUR PROFILE". * Mickey Mouse and Disney characters - You strongly HATED Disney. * Pickle and Peanut - You came across these annoying retarded idiots named Pickle and Peanut. They followed, annoyed and harassed You everywhere. You's rage increased to 9000%, and violently killed them. They were even worse than Sanjay and Craig. * Sanjay and Craig - When You were outside, these motherfuckers named Sanjay and Craig came along and and harassed You with disgusting shit, thus, pissing You off. You punched them in their stupid faces, and they ran home with the face freeze You gave to them to their mommy like stupid babies. * Uncle Grandpa - He was a COMPLETE rip-off of God. He visited You's room while You where printing images of porn of You's girlfriends, Sweater Mettaton and Sweater Napstabot, hanging them on You's gallery. Uncle Grandpa said this annoying catchphrase, "Good Morning". You said, "DAMN IT! NOT ANOTHER ONE OF You SEETH-SWARMING DICKHEADS OF DAMNATION!" And then punched that MOFO's ugly face. He took You in his house, which is A FUCKING VAN!!! All of Uncle Grandpa's friends, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger said hello. "Go fuck Yourselves, assholes!" You said. You ate Pizza Steve, and whipped out You's badass knife, in one strike at Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus, they flew to the wall, and died. You managed to get home, and gained XP. * Sally Acorn - She is one of You's mental abusers and rapers when You were in You's single digits. She abused You violently, hurt You badly, and there were visible maim spots on You's body. She teamed up with You's other abusers, AkaiDalia and Rainbow Dash, to badly injure and gang rape You. When Yo Momma came home, she saw that they were brutally raping and abusing You. Yo Momma called the police, arresting them all. * AkaiDalia - She is the most violent abuser that You just can't run away from. Luckily, she was arrested for the rest of her life with Sally Acorn and Rainbow Dash. * Rainbow Dash - She is a member of the Mane 6 and one of You's abusers. She was caught by Twilight Sparkle, and got fired. She was arrested for the rest of her life with the other abusers. * Swaysway and Buhdeuce - "So tell me please, Sickelodean, what's the reason why You made You's TV program suck this year and last year? Huh? Huh? What the FUCK have You created? Dickheads!" The Protagonist, 2016 * Fanboy And Chum Chum - It was the last day of being at You's original home. You go outside to find a market to buy a smoothie. About two minutes of walking later, there was a market called: "Frosty Freezy Freeze". You realize that was a location from a familiar show You watched when You were five. You walked over in the market and entered. As soon as You entered, You saw some retarded superhero wannabes getting drunk on smoothies. "Retards." You said. You got You's smoothie and shoplifted out quietly without a sound. You turned back, and saw the drunk superhero wannabes are charging at You in slow motion. The tall one said, "Are ya gonna pay for dat...?" You walked over and punched FatBoy and Chub Chub in their stupid faces. You went home saying, "Fuckers." You got home and drank all 200000000000 smoothies as You got ready to sneak out of You's house tomorrow and climb Mt. Ebbot. * Kirito - Kirito often mocks You (as he does everyone). He once rubbed in the fact that he is much stronger than You by claiming he was You's god. (Even though You're still immortal, because You have this Rainbow Blood called Determination.) Friends *R.O.B * You's family * Pedobear * Yoko Littner * Yo Momma * True Nights Edge * You, Obviously. * Barney (Formerly, He loves You back in You's childhood, and You hated him when You got older) * Patrick Star (Same as Barney) * Cory Baxter (You loved his anime) * Steve of Blue's Clues (He always needs You's help) * Steve Jobs * Ronald McDonald * Bill Gates * Sans * Papyrus * Undyne * Alphys * Mettaton * Toriel (No matter what, You will always be her child) * Asgore * Frisk * Chara * Asriel de:You Category:Characters Category:Spa-Dinner Category:Quotes Category:Members of the UMA Category:Victims of Alduin Category:Members of the UNSC Category:4th wall breakers Category:Sources Category:An Heroes Category:People that Trevor Philips want to kill Category:Hotel Mario Category:Heroes Category:MLG Category:Illuminati